Kare no Imoto
by Cherry Blossom's Age
Summary: She allowed herself to be used for a reason. So she could be with him...she would allow the sins to rest inside her...even if it took her very life... "I-I didn't want this...I didn't want this at all..."
1. His Sister, Holder of Sins

(**I don't own ANYTHING to Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. This was a strong request from a good friend..Anyway please enjoy**)

_**Chapter One: His Sister, The Holder of Sins  
><strong>_  
>- - - -<p>

_"W-Where am I...Ciel.." A_ child's voice called out as she laid on a cold metal ground. She instantly sat up only wearing a white sheet.

A dark voice chuckled making the 10 year old girl look around scared. "You're dead, My Dear..." It said making her eyes grow wide with tears. "You've been dead for a while but...you could come back for a simple price."

"W-What?" She asked almost in a whisper. What did he mean by she could come back... "How?"

"By letting us use your body."

"You're not making any sense!" She shouted making tiny fist and closing her eyes tightly. "You're making my head hurt! Please... I just...I want Ciel!"

He chuckled again. "Silly, Child...if you accepted then you may return to see him...this Ciel..."

She opened her bright blue eyes releasing her fist to look up into the black abyss. "Huh?"

"If you accept to hold inside your body 7 small items, they can allow you to live once again. However, your heart will be more fragile than it was so you may not be able to do certain things but we're sure you'll work it out."

She paused thinking about it. "I accept."

A dagger floated in front of her. It was pure gold with a sliver blade. "All you have to do to slide your finger and you will become our vessel."

She nodded before doing it slowly causing blood to show. The girl hissed pulling her finger back before everything around her turned all white. She screamed loudly as laughter filled her ears.

* * *

><p>"My young mistress, it is time for you wake up." A voice said opening the blinds in her room.<p>

She shot up breathing kinda heavy from the nightmare. More like a memory... Her eyes squinted because of the bright sun. "S-Sebastian..."

He smiled at her. He had dark black hair and matching ruby colored eyes. His name was Sebastian Michealis, the butler for her brother. She knew nothing of him and was a bit scared of him yet trusted him dearly. "Well, now that your awake, I can tell you what breakfast is. Today we have-"

"I'm not hungry..." She interrupted him in a whisper sitting up in the bed. This was basically what she told him everyday but she never won the argument.

"Mistress, this can not continue. You can't keep trying to starve yourself everyday. Also, the Master wants you downstairs for breakfast so it's my duty to obey him. Besides if I let my Mistress die of starvation, what kind of butler would I be?"

She pushed her coal-colored hair from her face looking down. "Fine. I'll be downstairs shortly. Please leave me alone."

"Very well, young mistress." He bowed before leaving.

The girl let out a breath before getting dressed. She put on her white blouse and buttoned the buttons before tying her blue bow. Afterward, she slid on her green dress that was like a vest but reached a little below her knee with black ankle high socks. She put on her brown shoes before sitting down and brushing her long hair. Despite what anyone told her about what a lady should dress like, she couldn't care less. Her hair had two braids tied into a bow in the back of her hair. Finally, she put on her mother's blue diamond necklace. It was last thing she had of her mothers...

Making her way downstairs, she kept her head down. Her hair reached past her waist so it swayed as her heels hit the ground. Once she reached it the dining hall, she looked up seeing the servants along with her brother. "Good morning." She stated sitting on the opposite side of the table where the food was already set.

"Good morning, Mistress!" The maid, Mey-Rin, smiled bowing to her. "I hope you slept well."

She just nodded and ate her food silently and neatly. She turned around slightly hearing the door open and Sebastian came in. He spoke to Finny, the gardener about minding the hedges, Mey-Rin about cleaning the bedding, and the cook, Bard, about preparing the dinner for tonight. He gave them a look telling them get to work and they ran off. Her muttered to himself about them sighing.

"Kyla." Her brother, Ciel, called after they left. He had short black hair and the same blue eyes as her only difference being that he had an eye patch over his right eye. She had already finished her food and so did he. He stood and walked over to her using his walking stick. "Come with me."

She nodded and stood up following him. They walked back up the stairs and Ciel stopped for a moment to look at a picture hanging on the wall. He glared at it before continuing up the stairs with Kyla following right behind. They finally reached his study and he took his place behind it while she went to look out the window.

"You've been quiet lately." He stated glancing at her still facing forward.

Kyla looked at him through the glass refection before looking the opposite way. "Have I?" She said. "I didn't notice."

Ciel remained silent for a few seconds before speaking. "Then I could guess you don't know about our guest for tonight. Sit and I will explain."

Doing as he said, she sat and he explained about the guest coming from on of the factories they owned. Being the oldest, he had to oversee the company that their parents left. They ran it together but Ciel was the head while she gave her insight once in a while. Soon after the long talk, Ciel called Sebastian in. He came in the next 2 minutes.

"Did you need something, young master?" Sebastian asked standing in front of the desk.

"I'm a bit hungry. I want something sweet to eat."

"You shouldn't eat now, Master. You wouldn't want spoil your appetite for dinner with your guest this evening." He returned with a straight face.

"I don't care about that. Make me a parfait." Ciel requested with an emotionless tone.

Sebastian stayed in one place. "I'm sorry,Sir."

Ciel grit his teeth slightly before standing. "Fine." He walked over to the window. "Anyway, about that portrait in the hallway..." His younger sister glanced at him while Sebastian answered him yes. "Take it down."

"B-But.." Kyla was about to interject when he cut her off.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent." He said touching the blue ring on his finger. "And I am the head of the house now."

Sebastian gave a light smirk before placing his right arm over his chest with a light bow. "Consider it done, my lord."

Ciel nodded. "Good."

Sebastian went and left the room. Kyla stood and went to the door. "I'll see you at dinner, Ciel." She stated in a low tone before walking out shutting the door behind her. Automatically, she ran slightly to catch up with Sebastian. "W-Wait, Sebastian!"

He turned to look at her. "My lady?"

She accidentally tripped and was about to hit the ground when Sebastian caught her with ease. Her face blushed slightly while he held her. He sat her down before she looked down. "L-Let me help you with tonight."

His eyes went wide in surprise. "I beg your pardon, Mistress, but someone of your standards shouldn't be helping servants." He told her.

"S-So?" She said crossing her arms stubbornly. "It wasn't a question. I'm helping you because I'm bored and wish to." Kyla tried to sound like her brother though it didn't work. She let out a sad sigh before looking up to him. "Please, Sebastian?"

He looked at her before smiling with a low bow. "I would be honored, My lady."

* * *

><p>Kyla gave a dull look to her servants as she heard and saw all the things they had messed up. Finny had put too much power in cutting the weeds making a huge mess, Mey-Rin had tried to get dishes but lost her balance and fell causing the dishes to break inside the case, and Bard said that since it was a lot of meat to get done he'd use his flamethrower instead to do it quickly.<p>

"We're terribly sorry, we didn't mean too!" They cried. By they meaning, Mey-Rin and Finny.

Sebastian sighed thinking about what to do. "_Our guest will arrive just after 6. At most we have two hours left. Not enough time to replace the tea set or find premium meats. What should I do.._" He looked at them. "Alright calm down all of you. Perhaps you should try taking a page out of Tanaka's book and behave like-"

"Wait a sec!" Kyla cut him off and glanced over to Tanaka hearing his name, the face of the company and the steward for the estate, saw his cup of tea and got an idea. "Alright, everyone, listen closely and do exactly as I say and we must be quick about it. We may be able to save this night yet."

* * *

><p>"Oh how impressive!" Cried the Italian visitor as he admired the way the outside was. Kyla had remembered from one her books on Japan, something that was very elegant and easy.<p>

"This is called a Stone Garden. It is one of the most traditional features of Japan." Sebastian explained with a light smile. Kyla, who was hiding behind the corner of the house, popped out to see secretly. As the guest said how amazing it was and Sebastian explained the dinner, she smiled. He saw her and winked lightly causing her to nod.

Kyla made her up to the study where Ciel was. She sat on the chair right of him not saying a word. Before he could speak, the guest arrived with Tanaka. He went and introduced him to the twins who both stood and shook his hand.

"I don't think we've met yet. I'm Kyla Phantomhive." The black hair girl curtseyed politely with a nod. His eyes widened as he looked at her, which confused her to no end. "Is something the matter?"

"N-No, My Lady." He bowed back nervously causing Ciel to narrow his eyes slightly at him. "You see, I wasn't told how enchanting your beauty was. I'm glad to have seen you for myself."

She internally blushed hard but just smiled. "Thank you for the kind compliment." She turned to Ciel with a secret smile. "I will be return shortly. Why don't you and our guest start a game?"

He nodded turning around. "I was going to suggest that already. Come." He motioned for the guest, Damiano, to follow while she left the room shutting the door behind her. Once it was closed, she broke into a mini run towards the kitchen where she saw Sebastian talking to Bard while he sliced the meat. She walked by before going to her door.

"_You're breaking...the rules...Kyla..."_

A voice echoed in her head causing her to fall to the ground holding her head in pain. She held back a scream not wanting to disturb her brother. Kyla covered her mouth before looking at the reflection of shiny floor. Her former blue eyes were now a light red. "S-Seb...Seba..." She was so scared that she couldn't even shout the butler's name.

Her vision blurred as she stood back up and used the wall as support trying to making to make her way close to the kitchen. A light red appeared over her cheeks as she kept trying. Kyla turned the corner and saw Sebastian going into Ciel's study before going back around. She sank to ground covering her mouth listening.

"Dinner is served." She heard Sebastian say from the door. Her eyes widened. Had she been trying to get there for that long...

"Ah, dinner in the stone garden! I've been eagerly awaiting it!" Damiano said with a bright voice.

Ciel sighed. "Then we will finish playing later..." She could plainly hear them come out the room.

"I'm not sure we need to finish it, My Lord; It's clear that I'll lose." The Italian tried reasoning with him but Kyla knew it was in vain.

"It's not my style to abandon a game halfway through." Her brother told him simply.

She clearly heard Damiano say "Child" She glared down wanting to hit him before he covered himself having Ciel glare daggers at him. "I-I mean the flexible heart of a child is required in a craftsman. That must what made the Phantomhive name the nations foremost toy maker. You and your sister both impress me."

"Hn." Ciel said walking with Damiano and Sebastian right behind him. Kyla peeked once she sure they gone and felt her head pound again. Once again she held it holding back a loud cry.

"_You mustn't break the rules...Kyla...those who break the rules...pay the price..."_

"What rules did I break! Who is this!"

She demanded before remembering her dream from the morning. Kyla started to shake. "_I-It's you.."_

Once again dark chuckled filled his mind. _"Yes, it has been a while, young Kyla. It is time for the last piece of the agreement but you are already breaking the rules. You are not to fall in love with anyone because your soul belongs to us...and your always blushing around that butler and your brother..."_

"B-But he's-"

_"Nevertheless, it is time for the final step_."It cut her off_. "Today, you will receive your very own maid who will stick by you no matter what. Just like your brother's butler. She's will protect you until the time comes where the sins are ready to come out. She'll be arriving very soon."_

The voice stopped and when the pain stopped, she found herself able to stand. Checking the clock, Kyla saw that it had only been 5 minutes despite it feeling longer than that. She brushed her dress off before hearing heels.

"My my, why aren't you the cutest little thing?" A female voice said in a somewhat seductive voice from behind her. "You aren't at all as I expected you to be."

Kyla snapped her body around and backed away slightly seeing the person there. She was probably an inch shorter than Sebastian but was taller than her nonetheless. She had semi-long midnight black hair that stopped at her shoulder-blade with ruby-red eyes similar to Sebastian's. She was wearing a traditional maid uniform only it being a bit shorter than most revealing her white thigh-high socks with black shoes. She also had white clips in her hair with long white gloves. What stuck out the most was the black furry tail and ears.

"W-Who are you?" Kyla asked bit scared.

The woman bowed. "I'm the servant sent to work for you, my lady. I will stay by yourself always and never leave. All I require is a name. Any name you choose."

After giving it some thought, she looked at her. "S-Sapphire. Sapphire Michelle." Kyla stated with a hint of fear found in her voice.

The now named woman smiled. "Sapphire...hmm...It has a nice ring to it. Meow..." She stood and her tail swayed. "As you can already tell, I'm no ordinary demon. I'm a demon cat to clear it up." She looked at the clock and bowed. "No more time to talk. You must get to dinner."

Kyla only nodded and walked with Sapphire right behind her. Her shoes made the clicking sound as she walked. So this was how Ciel was with Sebastian. She didn't turn to look at her. "S-Sapphire?"

"Yes, My lady?"

"Y-You're here to...protect me right? I mean...until.."

"Until the sins within you body completely fills your soul, which I will have to take then." The cat woman finished with a light smile. "But until that day, I will protect you with my life. Meow."

"Right." Kyla stated in a low voice before her eyes started to burn. After a few seconds, her eyes watered and she stopped walking to wipe them. It was then she noticed that her eyes had returned to blue but she saw a stars in her eyes. She blinked and they were gone. "What...was.."

Sapphire went in front her and used a handkerchief to wipe her eyes. "It appears your mark has appeared but I thought it would be in a one eyes not both. Most people's marks are there permanently but it seems like yours appear with your own will." She put the object back in her pocket. "Now to dinner."

They went outside and everyone's eyes fell on them. Kyla sat at her seat where Sebastian was just putting out the food.

"Kyla, who is this?" Ciel questioned motioning to Sapphire. Sebastian looked at her after putting the food down.

"I'm Lady Phantomhive's new maid, Sapphire Michelle." She bowed lightly to him with a smile. "It's an honor to meet you, Lord Phantomhive."

Sebastian coughed slightly. "On tonight menu we have a finely sliced raw beef don bury courtesy of our chef, Baldory."Damiano glanced at it before his face downed along with the twins but they remained silent. "A pile of raw beef? And this is dinner, yes?"

"But surely you've heard of it." Sebastian said with a smile. "This, good sir, is a traditional Japanese delicacy! A dish offered as a sign of gratitude to someone who has accomplished important work. That is the wonder of this dish!"

Sapphire spoke up. "This is token from our masters to show thanks for all your hard work on the company's behalf. They wanted you to know that it was much appreciated." She finished with a sweet smile.

"Excellent! What an inspiring idea!" Damiano praised with a grin while the twin ate. "The legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action!"

Mey-Rin came out with a bottle of wine on a cart and Sebastian pointed it out. "The vintage we are pouring tonight was specially selected for complementing the flavor of soy sauce." He looked at Mey-Rin. "Mey-Rin?" She didn't move and he sighed. "Now, Mey-Rin."

"Y-Yes, Sir!"

He went to her ear causing her to blush hard. "Mey-Rin, why are you just standing there? Go pour the man a glass of wine." He whispered

"Of course! Yes, sir!" She answered picking up the bottle of but nervously while shaking very hard.

The Phantomhive twins looked up just to see Mey-Rin miss the glass completely pouring the wine all over the tablecloth but Damiano was so busy eating that he didn't notice. Their eyes widened in shock  
>as it was about to spill over but, before it could, Sebastian pulled the tablecloth clean off the table before a drop could fall and the stuff on the table weren't fazed. The wind caused the twins hair to fly back slightly.<p>

Damiano stopped eating and noticed. He looked around. "Eh? Where did the table-cloth go?" He questioned.

Ciel smiled slightly not looking at him. "A speck of dirt. Most unsettling. I had the cloth removed so it wouldn't distract us. Think nothing of it." He ate with the chopsticks easily.

The butler bowed. "Please accept my apologizes, Sir. Do continue. Enjoy the meal at your pleasure."

Sapphire went and poured the glasses of wine simply with a smile bowing too. "Yes, please do."

After blinking once, Damiano chuckled. "Lord and Lady Phantomhive, you have truly impressed me. What an able butler and maid you have acquired."

"Pay them no mind. They were merely acted that befits of our servants." Ciel stated.

"My master is quite right about that, naturally." Sebastian agreed looking at him. "You see, I am simply one hell of a butler."

The twins glanced at him along with Sapphire. Sapphire smirked while glancing at him before bowing and leaving to go inside. Sebastian did the same and followed her leaving the twins and the Italian to eat and talk.

* * *

><p>They stopped within 10 feet of each other after Sebastian put down the tablecloth. Sapphire turned around and her ears perked. "I wasn't told their was another demon here. Especially a crow."<p>

He just adjusting his gloves walking closer. "I'm under control of Lord Phantomhive. Now.." He stroked her hair and ears making her purr slightly and blush. "What's a pretty kitty like you doing here?"

She purred again before backing away from him. "I'm Lady Phantomhive's servant. Our contract has been sealed by ''them''."

"I see. And what would they want with her?" He further interrogated.

"She made a deal with them right as you came into the boy's life. She's the vessel for the sins and her soul will soon belong to them to forever trap the 7 dangers." Sapphire explained. "I'm her maid so it's my job to protect her. Our contracts keep us bound to them and we must do what they say."

"That is true but I'm going to give you a single warning." Sebastian stated with a serious voice. His eyes changed for minute. "It's my duty to protect the head of the Phantomhive family, so to be frank, don't do anything to will anger me. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." She saluted to him. "Now, would you mind explaining a few things to me? Starting with your name."

Sebastian smirked with a small bow. "I was given the name Sebastian Michealis. What are your questions?"

* * *

><p>After dinner, Kyla returned to her wandering around thinking. She always found those meeting rather boring. She stopped hearing Damiano on the phone and hid to listen.<p>

"I'm tired of babysitting this child earl. Yes, I've already sold off the factory. Now all that's left is to get the extra cash. I'm trying to squeeze more out of the brat now."

Kyla gasped silently with a small glare forming on her face. That snake...how dare he come into their home with dishonest intentions. She wasn't about to let his man ruin her family name. She opened the door causing him to hang up the phone. "Care to explain, Mr. Damiano. I'm not patient girl."

"M-My lady!" He said in surprised voice looking at her with wide eyes. "Y-You see, I w-was..talking..w-with-"

She took a step closer to him making him even more scared. Her eyes flashed red. "That wasn't a very wise of you. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave here before I loose my temper. Children are easily upset."

He ran by her in pure fear before making his way up the stairs where he saw a ghost like figure in the painting. Ciel's words from their game echoed in his head. "_Bewitched by the eyes of the dead_." Shaking it off, he went to try and open doors but they weren't the right rooms.

"This manor is like a maze. I can't find the-" Damiano heard a loud creak and the words came back again. He saw and heard a figure coming towards him and ran right back around. "S-Stay away from me!"

Finny and Bard, who were taking away the painting Ciel said to take down were walking by when they heard him. "That's odd. Was that our gust just now?" Finny asked.

"Hey, we need to move this! Or Sebastian will start yelling again!" Bard told him and Finny nodded.

Mey-Rin was by the stairs with a mop and bucket before realizing her blunder earlier. Kyla happened to come in when she heard him fall down the steps. Mey-Rin went to see if he was alright but backed away seeing that his leg was twisted. Her eyes widened slightly and backed away so she wasn't in sight.

Soon Bard and Finny came to see what the noise was, still holding the painting, but Damiano crawled away leaving them baffled. Kyla chucked to herself before walking to them. "Pay him no heed. He must learn what happens when you mess with the Phantomhives." She stated going up the stairs.

"Yes, My Lady."

As Damiano crawled away with his twisted leg, he looked around in fear. Soon he stopped in front of two pairs of legs. When he looked up, he saw Sapphire and Sebastian both smiling wickedly at him.

"Surely you aren't leaving now, Sir." Sapphire said moving a hand on her hip. The guest backed away slightly.

"Yes, we haven't given you the full Phantomhive treatment, yet. We still have to serve dessert." Added Sebastian with the same look. Damiano tried to crawl as quick as he could but they followed him walking. "You lost a leg, remember? You can now only move half the number of spaces so why not relax and make yourself feel more at home."

Sapphire giggled seeing him go into the kitchen. "He's making this far too easy. Human are such dumb sods."

They followed him only to see him inside of the oven. Sapphire just cut it on and locked it while Sebastian went to look at him. "What an impatient guest we have. You couldn't even restrain yourself until dinner was out of the oven."

Realizing his mistake, Damiano tried to get out. "Open up! Please open the door!" He cried banging hard on it.

Sapphire shook her head as Sebastian stood up. He put hand to his head. "Perhaps Italians aren't familiar to our customs. There's plum pudding and pie. There are many traditional desserts in London that make use for meat. I find them all quite tasty."

Smirking, Sapphire closed the thing used to look at him. A loud scream was heard all throughout the manor.

Outside, making the fire without knowing, was Bard and Finny. Bard looked up. "What was that? Someone screamed."

"I don't know." Finny returned and smiled seeing Sebastian followed by Sapphire. He was holding a tray of food. "Oh hi, Sebastian!" He saw Sapphire. "And who are you?"

Sebastian answered with a smile. "This is our new maid. She will be working for the Phantomhive family as well from now on. Mainly under mistress' control. Like myself, she is somewhat in more control, when I'm not around of course."

"I'm Sapphire Michelle. It's very nice to meet you." She said before meowing slightly with her tail swishing slightly. "I hope we get to know each other well."

The two boys blushed slightly before bowing back. "R-Right!"

"Anyway, thank you for your hard work today. As a reward, how would you like some Lemon Margarine Pie. The sugar will give you energy." He offered them. They grinned before hugging him saying thank you over and over.

After setting it down, Sapphire glanced at them. "And, Bard, right? A workman will be coming over in the morning. Kindly let him know that we will need to have our oven thoroughly cleaned." She stated before walking away with a light smirk on her face. "_Mr. Damiano, I hope you enjoyed you stay and the Phantomhive hospitality._"

Meanwhile, the Italian was running away having been burned deeply and his leg still twisted. He let out a loud scream. "Mamma Mia!"

Inside of Ciel's office, the Phantomhive twins were chuckling after hearing him. "What an unattractive scream. He sounds a like pig taken off to slaughter." Ciel commented sitting across from his sister.

"What presumption. First he sells the east Indian factory without telling us and then he dares to come and ask for more money." Kyla stated with a sigh. "Did he think to retrain our trust?" She watched as Ciel moved his piece to end and drop it. "I'm afraid once you truly lose something you can never get it back again."

After a few silent seconds, Ciel glanced at her. "Speaking of which, that new maid you've acquired, just who exactly is she?"

"She was given to me just a few short hours ago. You see, we have a contract." She leaned back in her chair. "Sapphire is going to be here until that day comes, where my soul rages out of control."

"Your soul rages out of control? What does that mean?" He questioned not understanding what she meant by that.

Kyla stood and went to his side taking his hand. "I can't really explain but...promise me one thing. Should the day come where I can no longer control myself or my very soul, I want you to order Sebastian to kill me and Sapphire to stay with you at all times."

He stood up too but didn't let go. His eyes wide. "What are you talking about?"

She simply hugged him. "Just promise me, Ciel. For me, your little sister, promise me that one thing."

It took Ciel a minute before sighing deeply and hugging her back. She was only person he dropped his guard around and allowed him to go soft. "I promise."

**Well that about sums up everything. Tell me what you think ;) Well here is words from Sebastian and Sapphire.**

**Sebastian: You know, Our Masters, Ciel and Kyla, also have another name.**

**Sapphire: And what might those be?**

**Sebastian: The Queen's Guard Hounds, for their policing London's seedy underground.**

**Sapphire: Is that so? So I guess their small bodies must hold tons of determination and bravery when put against people like the drug dealers.**

**Sebastian: Also feel free to notice my own skills with the sliver upon which I stake my honor as a Phantomhive butler.**

**Sapphire: You not the only one with true skills. Even us cats have our own...STOP CARESSING MY TAIL!**

**Sebastian: My apologizes but I can't seem to help myself around the glorious animals. And I bet your strong points are tolerable too.**

**Sapphire: Naturally. It's my duty to be strong. Other wise I wouldn't be qualified to protect my young mistress. Who knows ,maybe she might grow to over power me someday. Those items can really pack a punch when controlled properly**

**Sebastian/Sapphire: Next Chapter: His Sister, Vanity. If I couldn't protect the Mistress from losing herself, what kind of butler/maid would I be? And I am simply one hell of a butler/maid.**


	2. His Sister, Vanity

_**Chapter Two: His sister, Vanity**_

* * *

><p>Kyla's nose crinkled as she felt the sun hit her closed eyes. She carefully opened them to see the smiling face of Sapphire. "Good morning, Young Mistress." The maid said as she sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. "For today's breakfast we have a light Greek style salad along a side of eggs mixed with bacon and cheddar cheese with either a cherry tart with glaze, scones, or toast. Which would you like?"<p>

"The cherry tart." Kyla answered trying to adjust her eyes. She went to get out of bed and to her bathroom where warm water was already waiting. After stripping her clothing, she climbed inside the tub of water and let herself fall deeper along with her hair. "Sapphire?"

The black-haired woman came with her sleeves rolled up. "Yes, My lady?" She asked going by the tub and picking up Kyla night-clothes and putting them in a bin.

"What's on my agenda today?" Kyla questioned washing her arms and legs with the soap. She was already accustomed to doing it by herself. Sapphire came over and washed her hair and back.

"This morning you have your piano lesson with Professor Eric and afterward you have your math and science studies." After finishing washing her, Sapphire helped her out and dried her hair and body before taking her back to the bedroom. She helped her put on her shirt. "Oh and at noon you have a pool game and meeting with Mr. Lao, Madam Red, Sir Azzurro Vanel, and Sir Randell."

She sat still as Sapphire tied her red ribbon to her shirt before helping her into her red shirt. "What about my martial arts lesson?" Kyla stood and slipped on her red skirt before sitting back down.

Sapphire handed her a cup of sweet-smelling tea before going to put her socks on. "Your lesson has been pushed to tomorrow. It appears Sir Tentei has canceled for today." After putting on her boots, Sapphire stood.

The girl looked down finishing her tea. She looked at her clothes before standing and going over to her vanity and began brushing her long hair. "Sapphire, can you help me with my hair, please?"

The maid heard her sentence and froze immediately. That word...she hadn't heard it...since she began being a maid...Her ears perked up. "D-Did you just..say please?" She asked to make sure she heard right.

"Yes. You're supposed to say please no matter who you're talking too." The girl smiled. "So can you please help me with my hair?" She repeated.

Smiling, Sapphire went and brushed the back of hair. It was shiny and felt like stands of silk as he ran her hands through it. She went and made a braid on the right side of her head and did a bow in the back. "All done."

"Thank you." Kyla admired her hair in the mirror looking at Sapphire though it. "I'll be downstairs shortly." Sapphire was about to leave. "Oh and Sapphire!"

"Yes, my lady?"

She smiled at her. "In case I ever ask you do something in the future, don't do it until I say please. That's a command."

"Right." Bowed the feline maid before walking out and closing the door. On the way towards the kitchen, she sniffed the air once and caught a whiff of something. Her tail straightened as she looked. "_Mice..." _With ease, she sniffed out 4 and caught them by their tails. "Tsk Tsk, what troublesome creatures you are. If I wasn't under contract I'd eat your little souls but my hands are tied." She simply tossed them out the window a far distance before going to prepare breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell..." Bard said looking at cut wires underneath the floor board. "This wires done for too."<p>

"Oh dear, not the rats again." Mey-Rin said he straightened back up.

"This is getting ridiculous! I mean I've heard they've plagued London recently but I never expected them to be a problem so far out of the city." Bard said rubbing his head. After he got done talking, one of the little things ran by.

Finny picked up a statue with ease. "I've gotcha!" He threw it the mouse only to miss and caught a big crash. He chuckled. "Looks like it got away."

Bard glared at him. "You idiot! Are you trying to kill us too!?"

Soon they were running around trying to catch a couple of mice while the meeting was going on in the pool room. The people sat in a various parts of the room. Randell heard the noise and looked at the closed-door after going. "Quite the commotion going on out there. It's appears you are experiencing a rat issue as well."

A man who Kyla never seen before spoke up while eating a sandwich. "Speaking of which, how long will you let the vermin run wild? Filthy monsters...Someone really ought to take care of them don't you agree?"

"And someone will." Said Lao, who had his guest, Ran-Mao, on his lap. He was from China and so was she. "They're just waiting for the opportune moment."

"Indeed." Madam Red said tilting her hat up. She was tall woman with red hair and eyes and was dressed in it too. "They prefer to settle things in one blow." She glanced at the twins before looking at Ciel. "Will you pass on this turn too, Lord Phantomhive?"

"I'll pass." He answered with a like smirk. "It's my policy not shoot knowing that I'll miss."

Randell looked at him. "That's all well but when are you going to settle the problem?"

"Anytime we like." Kyla twisted her pole in his hand with a light smile. "The rats will soon come looking for their forbidden cheese and we hold the key to the storehouse." She watched Vanel, fire and miss.

Ciel sat up. "Even so, locating the nest and eliminating the vermin promises to be a tedious task. You should concentrate on preparing a suitable reward." He looked directly at Randell.

"You're vulture." He said.

"Sir Randell. I'd be careful on how you smear my family's name." The young boy told him with a small scowl.

Vanel chuckled. "You're in trouble now, Randell. What next, Lord and Lady Phantomhive?"

The 12-year-old girl stood up. "It's time to put an end to this worthless game, don't you think?" She asked walking by Randell and stopped slightly. "How soon before you can secure the payment?"

"Tonight. I'll have it by then." Randell answered looking down.

She went and hoisted herself on the table so she could reach it before aiming her stick. "Then we'll send a carriage for you later. We can even prepare some light entertainment for you. Does that sound good?" She winked.

The chubby man spoke up. "You passed your turn twice and expect to get them all in one go?"

"Naturally." She responded.

"Careful. Or your greed with undo you." Randell warned making both her and Ciel smirk harder. She finally went and the balls all went into a hole. He looked on with awe.

"Am I undone?" She asked.

* * *

><p>"Your tea." Sebastian said pouring a glass of tea for the twins along with Madam Red and Lao along with Ran-Mao. The twins were seated next to each other on two separate chairs. "We have a special Darjeeling blend to offer from fort Mason today."<p>

"Along with a side of soft chocolate chip cookies made with a Belgium chocolate." Sapphire added setting the plate on the table.

"Smell lovely. Tea can be excellent when made well." Lao stated before glancing at the cat-like maid. "And your sweet smell rather inviting too."

As Sebastian poured another glass for Ciel and Sapphire held out the plate to Kyla, Madam Red's butler, Grell, watched them both in awe.

"Grell." Madam Red called.

He put his hands at his side. "Yes, My lady?"

"Learn something from Sebastian and his fellow maid." She told him making him sulk slightly with a low yes. "I mean seriously..." She began patting Sebastian butt which blushing causing him to straighten slightly. "Just look at this physique! You should quit this country job and come work for me in the city."

Ciel coughed catching her attention. "Ahem. Madam Red."

"Oh sorry. He looked like he needed a physical. Just a doctors habit." She said with smile causing the twins to show a vein. Sapphire giggled to herself seeing Sebastian dumbstruck face.

Lao put his cup down and stood up. "So you suppose that the drug trafficker you're after was one of your guest today?"

Kyla sipped her tea before putting it down. "Perhaps."

"Why not leave the extermination to Lao? A rat knows best where a rat's nest is right?" Madam Red asked looking at them.

Lao leaned on Kyla chair. "I am but a tamed Guiana pig dedicated to my Lord and Lady." He put a hand on her head while she resisted the urge to punch him. "If they instruct me not to act I am bound to do so."

Madam snatched Kyla away from him grasp hugging her tightly along with Ciel. She glared at Lao. "Watch it! You best keep your filthy paws of my darling niece and nephew!"

"You wound me. I would paw them in their own home, Madam." Lao responded leisurely.

She dropped them. "Are you saying you would if we were elsewhere!? Careful, your own thin ice, Sir!" She pointed at him and it looked like she breathing fire. They soon started talking.

"Mistress/Master?" Sebastian and Sapphire called at once seeing the two children walk out of the room with dull look on their face.

Kyla sighed. "_The rats are here..._" She thought walking towards Ciel office with him as Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard ran by trying to catch more mice. "_And here as well..._"

"Master/Mistress." The two servants called making them turn around to see they faces. Sebastian spoke. "Today's dessert. It's a deep dish pie with fresh apples and raisins. It will be ready soon. Would you like to eat with your guests?"

"Just bring it up to the study. We're done here." Ciel told him grabbing Kyla's hand and walking away.

"Yes, My Lord." Sapphire bowed along with Sebastian by the other three came running by. They're eyes flashed before Sebastian scooped up two and she grabbed two. They put them in the net Bard was holding. Sebastian wiped his gloves off. "Well that's enough of that. Stop playing and get back to work."

"Yes, Sir..."

* * *

><p>Kyla walked in the study and leaned on the wall besides the door while Ciel closed it leaning it too. "Finally...some peace and quiet." He said leaning back up.<p>

Her senses went off and she pulled Ciel from the door. "Watch out!" A figure appeared from the shadow and hit the door in trying to grab Ciel. Her eyes widened. "Who the hell are you!"

He said nothing ran towards them. She once again pulled her brother out the way causing him to hit the wall knocking many pictures down. Her eyes flashed red before her head began to pound making her fall the ground. Ciel looked at her worried. "Kyla!" Before anything else a rag went over his mouth causing him to lose consciousness. Right as she tried to stand the same thing happened to her.

"_Dammit.._" She thought as everything went black.

* * *

><p>Sapphire knocked on the door as Sebastian came pushing the carts. "Young Master, Mistress, we've brought your pie and afternoon tea?" After getting no response she tried again. "Masters?" She opened the door and gasped. The room was in shambles. "Oh dear this is dreadful."<p>

"Yes, you are quite right about that." Sebastian stated looking at the treats. "The refreshments will all go to waste now."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in huge hideout, the twins were in two separate parts of it. Kyla sat on the ground wrapped tightly belt like ropes. In front of her was a partner for Vanel. He looked almost just like but had fiery red hair with blue eyes. "Hmm…the female pair of the queen guard-hounds? It's pretty damn bad that I forced to watch you while Vanel gets the information out of your brother."<p>

She looked up. Her cheek having a bad cut and her face being in bruises with a little blood coming the side of her mouth. "I thought as much…he shames his family name. Not to mention, being one of the dumbest people alive. But hey, I'll you your credit too. Only a fool would follow a fool."

"Well aren't you cheeky, little lady Phantomhive?" He said moving towards her. "I don't you understand how's hard it been selling our drug with you and brother snooping around in our business. It's hard doing our job."

"The pharmacy act of 1868 lists that the stuff you trying to sell is restricted. It's is the queen's decree." Kyla gave him a blank face. "And I will get rid of the drugs and everyone selling them."

"You English folk are all the same! Everything is about that goddamn queen of yours!" He gripped her chin making her look at him. "I don't care about her. All I care is about your brother giving us the key. Unless you want to be a good little girl and tell me now."

"There are orders placed about that key. If my brother or I don't return then it going straight to the authorities." His mouth dropped and she smirked. "I apologize if I used to many words that don't fit into your vocabulary."

He grit his teeth pointing a gun at her.. "I'd watch that snake tongue of yours if you know what good for you. There are men already posted out that manor. If your brother doesn't start talking soon then those servants of yours will start going out one by one."

A crooked smile crept upon her face as she looked at him but at the same time scared a him a bit. "I'm sure they'll be alright. I'd worry about those dogs of yours if I were you."

Without the slightest hesitation, he punched her hard in the face making her fall ground in slight pain. "You smart mouthed little runt, you better stop talking now before I get angry. The only thing I wanna here from you is nothing, you got that!"

Kyla remained silent for a second before opening her eyes. "Nothing."

"Why I ought to..." His phone rang and paused mid-sentence to go answer it. "What is it?...That so...Understood...Right, Yes sir." He hung up smirking at her. "Well it seems like plans are going into motion."

* * *

><p>Sapphire and Sebastian were walking around the manor. In Sebastian's hand was the pie. He sighed. "Oh dear, this is most troubling. Where could the master and mistress been taken?"<p>

"Sapphire! Sebastian!" They looked and saw Mey-Rin running towards them. "I found a letter a letter, yes I did!"

The cat-like maid stepped up. "Addressed to whom exactly?"

"To the servant of Earl of Phantomhive!" She said still running. From the corner of their eyes, Sapphire and Sebastian saw a sniper pointing a gun at them. Mey-Rin tripped on her shoelaces while running causing her to bump into Sapphire who then fell on Sebastian. At the moment, the sniper missed and shot the window causing it to break along with a vase while the pie went in air.

The moment they hit the ground he caught the pie from his spot with Sapphire still on him. Her ear perked slightly before getting off him. A few blush lines were visible on her face as she looked at Mey-Rin. "T-The letter, Mey-Rin?"

"R-Right!" She handed it to her.

Sapphire opened it and read it along with Sebastian. "If you want your masters returned safely, come to nova garden bethnal green as soon as possible." He read out loud. "Goodness what a dreadfully written letter."

"Sebastian, what is going on here?" Madam Red asked coming up them along with Lao. Finny and Bard came from the opposite direction.

"My apologizes, my lady. I assure you nothing wrong. Please don't concern yourself." Sapphire told her with a sweet smile.

Madam Red looked at the window. "Are you sure?"

Sebastian glanced her before speaking. "Everyone, Sapphire and I have business to attend." He handed the pie to Bard. "Would you mind cleaning this up?"

They walked by and Bard kept staring at the food. "So when you say clean..that means we can eat it! Right?" He turned but neither of the two servants were there. "Huh? Sebastian? Sapphire?"

* * *

><p>"Sorry boss, we missed."<p>

"You missed?! How could missed?!" Vanel screamed the call between him and his men. Klimt, the man who was guarding Kyla, listened too. "You are complete idiots! I never should have hired scum like you! Just get back here!"

The man on the phone turned thinking he saw something following him the car. "What the..something off..I see something." Two figures appeared in the smoke from the car and he started talking to the driver. Vanel laughed thinking he just a bear but soon they both screamed.

"What's going on there? talk to me!" He screamed with seriousness. As they continued to scream stuff with the line stopping slightly his eyes widened along with Klimt. It was a crash then everything went dead silent. "H-Hello? Say something.."

Kyla heard Ciel speak through line. "Well it seems your little game of fetch is over." After that she could plainly hear Vanel starting to kick him repetitively telling him to shut up.

"Stop it!" She shouted only to be kick hard in the stomach multiple times by Klimt. She spit up a little blood but remained conscious.

"I told you to stay silent, you little brat!" He shouted yelling in the phone. "Listen to me! If one of you don't answer right now, I will kill you."

"Hello." A voice came on belonging to Sebastian.

Vanel heard and spoke. "Who this?"

"Pardon me, but I represent the Phantomhive estate. I wondering if my masters were available." He asked making the two eyes get big with fear. They struggled to say anything while looking at the two twins.

"Woof/Arf." Ciel and Kyla spoke at once making them more scared.

"Very good, Young Masters. We shall come to get you momentarily." Sebastian ended.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile he squatted on top the car of the two assassins has they dangled from the side of a cliff. "Thank you for the use of your field telephone." He told them breaking the line. "Now there are a few things I'd like to ask you if that would be alright?"<p>

"And do hurry, we'd like to get move on." Sapphire stated sitting on it. "Actually, I'd like to know you work for." The men paused scared out of their wits. "I did say hurry up. We're aren't exactly what you would a call patient people. And you do remember what happens to Humpty Dumpty, don't you?"

"Our employers name is Azzurro Vanel. He has a hideout up in the city! It's on the east end!" One of them spoke in a frightened tone. Sebastian smiled standing up. "W-We just work for him!"

"But of course I understand. I'm very sorry to have interrupted your work gentlemen." He bowed. "We'll let you go now. Have a safe trip." He jumped off and the car tilted even more when he did. Sapphire moved when he hit the ground and tossed them phone which the made fall of the cliff completely.

She turned and walked away from it a few feet looking at her golden watch. "Oh my, look at how late it's gotten." She stated as a loud and smoky explosion when on behind her. Sapphire glanced at Sebastian. "We better get a move on or will never have dinner ready in time."

"Right you are." Sebastian said as he glanced and saw her tail swish back and forth and her ears perk up again making him smile. Being the person he was he started to stroke it. "What soft fur..."

Her eye twitched before snapping her tail away from him a bit red. "N-Now is not the time for that, you obsessed cat molester! We have to get moving!"

"Like I said before, right you are." He simply said smirking to himself.

* * *

><p>The security was tightened all around the large house being surrounded by men with guns and weapons. Not the slightest thing was going to be get...<p>

"My my, what a splendid home." Sebastian said to Sapphire as they same to appear from no where seeing the gates were closed.

The behind them turned around. "Hey! Who the hell are these guys!"

"Our apologizes but you see, we represent the Phantomhive household." Sebastian told them smirking. He glanced at Sapphire. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"We could both do and get it done in less time." She suggested. Their eyes flashes a devilish red and looked at them. Almost automatically their bones began breaking on sight killing them instantly. The last one arm twisted completely around. "So sorry but are in a hurry. Let's go, Sebastian."

They walked inside the huge place to a empty hall. Looking around, some more men started shooting at them. They dodged them with ease and Sebastian threw a huge severing tray he found knocking one side off. Sapphire jumped on the table and grabbed a piles dinner plates throwing them ease at them.

"This is getting us nowhere." Sebastian stated checking the time as more men came. He stood up with the sliver from the manor in his hands and started throwing them with much grace at hitting a man in the head. The ones he didn't do was taken about by Sapphire. However she wasn't a human but a lion.

Sapphire clawed them and roared jumped back down on the table before transforming back. A man asked who were they and she smirked after he was hit a knife. "Now now, if we couldn't do this much, what kind of Phantomhive servants would we be?"

* * *

><p>Kyla cringed when Klimt threw her besides her brother. She twitched lightly as he and Vanel pointed guns at the door shaking with each footstep.<p>

"_I'm tired of these games. They need to hurry up._" Kyla said and her eyes flashed a fury pink and the stars appeared again. She felt something inside her raging out.

The door opened and both Sapphire and Sebastian walked in slowly. They bowed. "We have come to receive our masters." Sebastian said.

"Is this a joke? I was expect giants but instead I got some scrawny dandy in tail coat." Vanel said still holding up his gun.

"Not a mention some bitch in a maid uniform." Klimt added. "Just who are you anyway? You can't just be normal servants."

"Well first off I'd like to tell that I'm no bitch but a female cat. And secondly, we're simply just one hell of butler and maid. I promise." Sapphire smirked at him.

Vanel scoffed. "Really? Well that doesn't matter, I have no intention of find you. Not yet." He glanced at Klimt and nodded before they each grabbed a twin and held a gun to their head. They both flinched but Kyla less. Her eyes were going back and forth between blue and pink but Klimt didn't notice. "What really matter is that you've got what I asked for."

Sapphire looked at Kyla stepped up. She saw that her soul was being a bit edgy as the first sin started to simmer.

"Yes, we do." Sebastian reached inside his coat and pulled out a simple key. "It's right here."

Without another seconds noticed, he shot straight threw the head making all three of their eyes go wide. They were more shots and he hit the ground. Sapphire glanced and saw three men with guns that had just went off. She grit her teeth looking at them then Sebastian. They ran out and seized her but Sapphire put up no fight.

Vanel laughed. "Sorry Dandy. We really are. But this round is mine. There was no way I go against the Phantomhives, Masters of games, without a trump card of my own." He looked at Ciel. "I damaged the goods a little but that alright. I'm sure you'll catch a pretty price even in this condition." He took off his eye patch.

"You and sister have so many enemies so I doubt you'll be alive much longer." Klimt said looking at Kyla who was now vibrating. "Though I'm pretty positive, they'll want to keep a little cute thing like her around."

"I'm tired of this." Ciel stated making the Italians' eyes widened. "Just how long do you plan on playing dead?"

"Not long, Sir." Sebastian said as he stood up causing them to grow even more scared. "Guns today are so much more efficient than they used to be. They can shoot many more bullets now." He coughed them up with blood on them.

"You drama queen." Sapphire rolled her at him elbowing them people holding her and moving away. "Just return the bullets to fine gentlemen."

He nodded before throwing the bullets at the running men causing them to drop dead instant. Sebastian glanced at his coat and frowned. "Oh dear, what an awful thing to do to a perfect good tail coat."

"You could have avoided that. Idiot." Ciel told him.

Sapphire once again looked at Kyla. "My my, it seems my cute little mistress hasn't been treated very well." She walked closer. "I mean you look just a like a damsel in distress all tied up like that."

"And the master doesn't look that well either. All tied up like a helpless child. Well that seems pretty appropriate." Sebastian stated.

"Don't come any closer! We'll shoot them!" Klimt threaten cocking his gun in fear.

Kyla finally spoke and looked at the servants. "Can we move this along? His breath smells revolting." Her eyes were now fully pink.

"But if we come any closer than they'll kill you." Sebastian said looking at them.

"Well then, are you saying you want to break the contracts?" Ciel asked with a small glare.

"No, of course not. Nothing is changed I remain your faithful servant, Lord." He bowed to him slightly.

"And my duties still stand, I will stay obedient to my master." Sapphire added moving a hand to her hip. "Now you both know what you have to do. Just say the words."

The Phantomhive twins looked at their servants. "Sebastian/Kyla, this is a order/command! Save me now!" The stars appeared again.

"No it's over!" Vanel and Klimt shouted firing the guns but they remained alive. "B-But...how.."

"Are you looking for these?"

They looked and saw Sapphire and Sebastian holding the bullet from their gun. They froze instantly with fear. A light pink aura started to dancing around Kyla as she grit her teeth. At that moment, she looked at Sapphire. "Get him off me!"

"Ah Ah Ah, you remember what else you have to say, my young mistress?" Sapphire told with a light smirk.

Kyla smirked as her bangs covered her changing eyes. "Get him off me... please."

Simultaneously, the two dropped the bullets into their pockets in their arms twisted backwards causing them to let go. Sebastian picked of Ciel. "I say the game wasn't as fun this time Sebastian." He walked over to a chair.

Sapphire made her nail come up before slicing the thick belts with it. Kyla held her head the moment after and the maid carried her with ease.

"Wait come back!" Vanel called sitting up. "Work for me! Both of you! I could pay you ten times as much as they do! You can have all the men and women you want!"

The butler just ripped off the belt. "I'm sorry, Mr. Vanel. It's an attractive offer but I'm not such interested in such materialistic things. You see, I am simply..one hell of a butler." His eyes went demon like again.

Vanel looked at him with fear before glancing at Sapphire. "A-And you?"

"Well as much as it tempts me I to refuse. I only have one purpose and that isn't it." She told him. Feathers started appeared around Sebastian and she smirked seeing the demon in him. "You see, as long as our master hold the contract we're bound to them."

As she sat Kyla down on a chair who eyes were still flickering the room started to grow dark and Sebastian continued. "We're nothing but loyal servants...a wish, a sacrifice." They used their teeth removed their gloves revealing that same star pattern only Sapphire's was changing colors. "And this...all these things keep us bound to Lord and Lady Phantomhive."

"Until the day we take their souls." They spoke at once.

"And unfortunately for you, this game is over." Ciel said looking at them both while the two smirked evilly.

* * *

><p>When Kyla regain consciousness she noticed she was moving. Looking down, she saw she was being carried piggyback style by her maid. She looked off and saw Ciel awake being held in Sebastian's arms. They were right in front of the manor.<p>

"Good to see your awake, My lady." Sapphire said smiling at her. "As it appears the first sin has already simmered into your soul. It cause quite a fit before I was able to calm it down. However, you might be a paralyzed for the next couple of hours."

"Which one was it?"

Sapphire smirked. "You'll see soon enough."

"Masters! Welcome home!" Said Finny as he and Mey-Rin ran up them to. They looked at them. "Oh no! You both are hurt!"

"We just tripped and fell. It's nothing to worry about." Ciel said but they still stared. "What is it? You don't believe what your master tells you?"

"Oh no, we do!" Mey-Rin said with a smile.

"It's' just you both look so cute being held like that." Finny added smiling too.

The twins blushed instantly and looked their servants. Ciel spoke instantly. "Put me down!" Sebastian did so and he glared at the two smiling at him. "Stop looking at me like that! Honestly!"

Kyla tried to move but it failed. She pouted only making her look even more cute along with her blush. "T-This is completely embarrassing.." She whispered making Sapphire chuckle.

Mey-Rin squealed to herself. "Awe! You really do look quite adorable, my lady! More than usual!"

She blushed harder and both Ciel and Sebastian had to glance at her. Sapphire once again smirked. "Well I guess you can figure out which one it was now."

"S-Shut up..." She told her.

Sebastian got on my knee bowing two the twins. "Masters, I am terribly sorry. I have committed a blunder unacceptable for a Phantomhive butler. How could I ever atone... I bow my head in shame."

The feline maid caught on to what he saying her eyes widened before sulking herself. Her furry ears downed along with her tail. "As do I. This act was not that of maids. There is no acceptation." She meowed. "Dinner is not ready..."

* * *

><p><strong>What complete blunder maid by our two servants. Now they must and prepare dinner but before they do let's hear a few words. Oh and by the way if you didn't catch it, the sins that was acting up and made Kyla look so cute was Vanity. Her soul was reflecting how cute she looked made it visible. Now hear are Sapphire and Sebastian!<strong>

**Sebastian: At the suggestion of Lady Elizabeth, Master Ciel's betrothed, we'll be holding a ball.**

**Sapphire: I wasn't aware that he had a betrothed. Does Mistress Kyla have one as well?**

**Sebastian: Why yes but she has been courted by a mysterious stranger who not even I have met. It appears she hasn't either but I'm sure he's a fine young man. It was before the untimely passing of the former Earl.**

**Sapphire: If you say so..now about this ball. There will be dancing if I'm not mistaken.**

**Sebastian: Yes but my master couldn't dance to save his life. His attempts are so pathetic that calling him a dancing master would be embarrassing.**

**Sapphire: Oh dear...Being twins with him, I hate to think my lady can't either.**

**Sebastian: Actually I haven't ever seen Mistress Kyla dance but then again I haven't spoke to her instructors either...*sigh* It's appears I'll have to deal with my Master's to left feet myself.**

**Sapphire: Then I guess that leaves me with my mistress. I just do hope that another sins doesn't' start acting up during the ball. She's a very frail child yet she holds pain back more than she thinks. I just hope that she could for once enjoy herself.**

**Sebastian/Sapphire: Next Chapter: His Sister, Elegance. If we couldn't protect ****the Mistress from losing control, what kind of butler/maid would I be? And I am simply one hell of a butler/maid.**


End file.
